


After the war

by Isilloth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Remus and Hermione recovered after the war, but life isn't unchanged.





	After the war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).

Remus was broken. After Dora’s death, it seemed to him that nothing makes sense. He was alone with Teddy and he was afraid he wouldn’t handle it. Of course, Dora’s mother and his friends from the Order helped as much as they could, but he still thought he wasn’t the best material for the father. And especially a single father. But he was happy he had Teddy. It was probably for him he didn’t break down completely.

When the dust of war fell a little bit everything seemed to go back to life as it used to be. People just returned to normal. Of course, they lost many, and they wept after them, but for living, new times started. Times of peace and calm, for longer, as they hoped. Hermione came back to her old life. First, she finished her school than she started work, not in ministry, as everyone assumed she would, but in an old, small, wizarding publishing house where she dealt with the correction and composition of books. She loved this job, surrounded by books, her greatest love. She lost herself in her work. She lived also in magical London, amongst wizards.

Her only current problem was loneliness. Her war relationship with Ron, as it could expect, hadn’t stood the test of time, but they still were close friends with him and Harry. Despite the fact, she felt a little bit lonely, even with the realization she got close friends, who were like family to her. Because her relations with family didn’t look well. Her parents, even if she lifted the memory charm from them, still hold a grudge against her, that she used magic on them. She knew they didn’t trust them, and she wasn’t even surprised.

No one was expecting their romance. And still, this happened. And it started very inconspicuously, for everyone.

They met at Harry’s home, at Grimmauld Place 12. Well, they met again, in this another life, life after the war.

Remus immediately seemed to Hermione different. Maybe a little bit dimmed, maybe a little bit sadder, but she, for the first time, saw in him a man. She liked him even when he was her teacher, but back then it was just a stupid teacher crush, she had never dreamed it could turn to something more. Later she was with Ron, and Remus got married, but now? They both were single, and she guessed that both were a little lonely. And something clicked.

Remus also realized how attractive Hemione became. From a teenager to a fine young woman. But he had never even dreamt of interest from a young witch. He was lucky enough to have Dora, and now when she… wasn’t there anymore, there was nothing to do but grieve. But every grieving must end someday. And after four years it was time to move on.

Harry probably realized that there was something between them, maybe he saw a little flash in their eyes, maybe something in the way they started to look at each other, maybe those glances they exchange when they hands touch each other… Anyway, he started to invited them both to his home, sometimes in a group of people, sometimes only the two of them, or two of them and little Teddy, who everyone adored.

Someday they stood together in the Grimmauld Place 12’s kitchen, just the two of them, caught up in a deep conversation. Remus was a lot happier than a few months ago, his, eyes were gleaming again, and he was smiling. Hermione was surprised how big change occurred in him. His scars seemed to be less evident, and grey hair, which was too much in his brown ones, only gave him charm.

“Remus, I would understand if you decline, but maybe would you like to go on a date with me?”

The man looked at her with disbelieve. He also blushed violently and felt his ears became hot.

“On a date? Me? With you?”

“Yes. Of course, I wouldn’t hold it against you if you refuse… I just thought it would be.. nice.”

A million thoughts galloped through his mind. Such an attractive, young witch… But wasn’t Dora such as well? He saddened on the thought of her. Wasn’t it true to her name to date somebody else? He didn’t know. Maybe four years was enough grieving… If Hermione wanted this. Wanted him to at least try, he might give it a chance.

“Yes, if you like,” he answered after a moment of silence.

Hermione refrained from the sigh of relief. She didn’t know if he would agree. She knew Remus was attracted to her, it was evident, but she also knew he was very self-conscious and also still was grieving his wife. She didn’t want to interrupt his mourning, but she thought it was enough.

“So I would have to think of where to take you,” she said.

“You took me? I thought it rather I should think of someplace…”

“Oh no, I’m the one to invite you, so it’s entirely on me,” she smiled. “I would pick up you on Saturday evening, at 9 p.m. Would that be okay?”

“Of course, I will talk to Andromeda to take care of Teddy.” He hoped his mother-in-law wouldn’t have anything against his date. She might not be a fan of it…

“So see you on Saturday. I got to go now, “ she said. “I just have to say goodbye to Harry and Teddy.”

* * *

Remus was waiting for Hermione impatiently. He was stressed, he wasn’t even sure if he had ever been on a “real date” before. With Dora it all came naturally, he didn’t remember if he ever invited her or she him “on a date”. Maybe later, when they were already married.

Andromeda was, surprisingly, happy for him, and wished him good luck. She had even said something in lines of “finally” when he told her he was about to go on a date.

Hermione was timely, at 9 p. m. she knocked to his door.

“So, where are we going?” he asked, when they left his tiny apartment.

“You will see, apparate alongside with me.”

“I see you like to be mysterious.”

She only smiled as an answer and took his hand. They stepped into aa darkness and emerged from it on a clearing, surrounded by small, glowing orbs, drifting in the air around. The sky was full of stars, more visible due to the distance to the nearest city. Or so Remus thought.

“It’s really beautiful. Did you prepare all of this yourself?”

“Well, with the small help from friends. But it wasn’t hard to do.”

She opened her purse and took out of its picnic basket.

“One of my favourite spell,” she said, seeing his surprised face. “It helps a lot during… during the war, but it’s also very useful in daily life. Would you like to sit?” she asked, spreading a blanket which she took out of the bag.

They sat down, and Hermione pulled out the bottle of wine, salad and sandwiches.

“Sorry, I don’t have anything fancier, but I decided it would better fit the picnic atmosphere.”

“It’s enough. I don’t need anything more. Just you and me and a couple of sandwiches.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it. I… didn’t know where to take you. You’re such mature and more experienced… It was hard to think about anything.”

“Well, it’s not like I have many dates in my life. Frankly, I had never dated when I was younger, and later, with Dora…” his voice cracked a little bit.

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, with Dora we didn’t date much neither. It was wartime, and we had so little time.”

“I see. It was hard to date in times of war. I and Ron didn’t have it too. But it’s an entirely different story.”

“Yes, I think we sometimes live in the past too much.”

“Yeah, we had to move on. The war is over, but sometimes even now, four years later, I can’t believe in this. I woke up at night to the thought of death-eaters invading my home and I can’t calm down.”

“You’re not the only one.”

For a while, they ate in silence. Both of them had restless thoughts. It’s hard to survive the war unchanged.

Later the conversations lead in much better areas. They talked, they laughed and drank wine. Hermione was proud of herself, that she managed to wake Remus from this numbness which surrounded him for a long time. He looked quite happy at least at the moment.


End file.
